


That Hobbit in Shire

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, The Shire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 是夏尔养娃日常()
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 4





	That Hobbit in Shire

在夏尔，有一个小有名气的霍比特人，大家都叫他巴金斯老爷。

他的名气有很多原因，家族的名誉，舒适的住所，富足的生活，但最为人津津乐道的还是他的与众不同。

“从小就跟别的孩子不一样，总是喜欢往外跑。”一个据说看着他长大的大婶一边在围裙上擦着手，一边撇着嘴隔着栅栏跟路过的人唠嗑，“一个图克。姓图克的人都不大正常。”

“那天早上巴金斯老爷就从我的车上跳了过去，像疯了一般，”有幸亲眼目睹那个早晨的人一遍又一遍地说，“我问他去干什么，他说他要去冒险。冒险！”

周围的人一起兴奋地倒抽了一口气：“天呐，他一定是疯了！”

“他还吓跑了我的鸡！”一个老太太在空当中插口说道。

“他是跟矮人们一起去的，我听说，矮人都是很有钱的。”有个人喝了一口酒，假装不经意地说道，于是他收获了大家感兴趣的目光。

“是的。”先前爆料的那个人干巴巴地说了一句，然后他压低了声音，试图把大家的注意力拉回来，“我亲眼见到的，我看到他抱了个箱子回来，我打赌，那里面一定装着黄金！”

众人再次兴奋地倒抽了一口气。

“一个坏种！那么有钱，还在意几个银汤匙，这些有钱人，就是越有钱越吝啬。更别说他还从矮人那里得了一大笔钱！坏种。从小我就知道他是个坏种。”罗贝莉亚一边说一边死命地往下扯着嘴角，好像要把她的嘴角扯到脖子上去。

但在孩子口中，又是另一个版本。

“弗罗多！再给我们讲讲你叔叔的旅行吧！”

“我不是给你们讲过很多遍了吗！”黑发的霍比特男孩不耐烦地抓了抓头发，“我叔叔也没给我讲太多，你们想听什么？”

“索林！矮人王索林！”一群男孩女孩围着弗罗多，一个个都兴奋地瞪大了眼睛。

“他啊。”弗罗多脸上露出那种知道很多的人常有的得意表情，假装不甚在意地说，“我叔叔说索林是他的好朋友，是一个很厉害的矮人。他敢一个人去跟阿索格打架！你们知道阿索格吗？他是一个很厉害的兽人！兽人你们知道吧，他们有这——么高，力气超——级大，听说他们会吃小孩！”

孩子们齐齐倒抽了一口凉气。

“那后来呢，矮人跟兽人打完仗后，矮人王呢？”有一个男孩追问。

“他当然还在孤山当他的国王啦！我看到叔叔有时候会收到从很远的地方寄来的信件，我打赌那一定是索林寄过来的。我说过，他是我叔叔的好朋友。”弗罗多看着小伙伴脸上崇拜的表情，骄傲地扬起了下巴，“有一次我还看到叔叔在收拾行李呢，我打赌他是要去孤山，虽然后来没去。”

“为什么呀？”

“当然是为了我啊，他去孤山我怎么办。”

“他可以带你去啊！”

“我也不知道。大概是孤山太远了吧，你们知道，长途旅行是很麻烦的。”弗罗多耸了耸肩，然后他突然想起了什么，“啊！是不是快要四点了！我要回家了。”

“再玩一会儿吧弗罗多！”

“不行，我叔叔每天四点都会准备好下午茶，我不回去他会生气的。”

“一次不回去有什么要紧的！”

“你们不懂啦，叔叔说可能会有客人的！”弗罗多沿着小路往家跑，一边跑一边还回头向小伙伴挥了挥手。

是的，虽然那些可能会来的客人他一次也没见到过。

“叔叔，为什么每次都要准备好这么多茶点啊，我们吃不完诶。”弗罗多一边说一边又拿了一个司康饼。而比尔博只捧了一杯红茶，好像是在发愣。

“啊……不小心做多了。吃不完留到晚上当夜宵。”

“你每次都这么说。”弗罗多耸了耸肩，“你总是说有客人，为什么他们一直都不来啊，你没发邀请吗？”

比尔博捧着茶杯看着墙上的钟沉默了几秒：“大概……很忙吧。战争之后，他们要重建家园。”

“所以客人是矮人吗？索林会来吗？”弗罗多闻言放下手中啃了一半的司康饼，兴奋地问。

“索林？”比尔博脸上困惑的表情就像是他从没听过这个名字，“你为什么这么问？”

“你们不是好朋友吗？”弗罗多又抓起了司康饼吃了起来，含糊不清地说，“我跟梅里皮聘他们每周都至少要见一次呢，你们为什么不探望对方呢？”

“孤山那么远。索林是国王，有很多事情要处理，他哪有时间来夏尔。”指针指向了4点半，比尔博喝完杯子里的红茶，站起身收拾碗碟。

“那我们可以去孤山啊。”弗罗多小声地说。

“那么远去干嘛，我也是有事情要做的。吃你的，小孩子不要问那么多。”比尔博端着空碗碟往厨房走去，头也不回地说。

是啦，弗罗多有些沮丧地啃着司康饼，比尔博叔叔每天都把自己关在书房里写东西，也不知道有什么好玩的。

他真的很好奇矮人长什么样子嘛。尤其是矮人王索林，他那么厉害，肯定很帅气！弗罗多回忆起比尔博给他讲过的战争，一边想象着矮人同兽人的战争，一边同一个假想敌打了起来，司康饼的碎渣洒了一地。

02

巴金斯老爷另一个被人传来传去的古怪之处是他的独身。

他已经九十多岁了，在那次冒险之后的四十多年里，他从来没结过婚，连个关系亲近的异性也没有，反倒直接将去世兄弟的孩子接到家里来，这就颇有点过继的意思了。塞克维尔家差点气歪了鼻子，邻里也总是嘀咕这件事。

“我说，这种有钱脾气又古怪的人，总是不大正常的。你看他一直也不说找个老婆，肯定有问题。”几个大婶一起喝下午茶时，有一个人开启了这个话题，仿佛知道很多的样子。

“弗罗多，你叔叔为什么一直不结婚啊？”孩子们一起玩耍的时候，有个男孩问道。

“我不知道，我叔叔不喜欢跟别人打交道。”弗罗多抓了抓头发，他也想知道为什么。

“他不会觉得孤独吗？一直一个人？”一个女孩惊讶地问道。

“怎么会！他还有我呢。”弗罗多有些不满地说道。

道路上传来叮叮当当的声音，孩子们回头，发现一个带着尖顶灰帽子，还穿着古里古怪的灰袍的人赶着车慢悠悠地从路上过去了，他的长胡子和头发几乎和衣服一个颜色。

弗罗多看着那辆逐渐远去的车，突然说道：“我要回去了。”然后也不等小伙伴反应，就朝着马车离开的方向跑去了。

那辆马车果然就停在袋底洞的院子里。

弗罗多有些紧张地推开门，屋里的两个人都回头看向他。

“这就是你侄子？”那个灰袍老人先开口说道。

“是的。”比尔博给那个老人倒了一杯红酒，对着弗罗多说道，“弗罗多，过来，这是甘道夫。”

“甘道夫！”弗罗多跑到桌边坐下，兴奋地看着甘道夫，“你就是那个巫师？你会魔法吗？”

“他当然会魔法。”比尔博在弗罗多面前放下一碟点心，“别在客人吃东西的时候问来问去的，快去洗手。”

“很有意思的孩子，就像你小时候一样。”弗罗多洗完手回来时，在餐厅门口听到甘道夫这么说道。

“才不，弗罗多可没有我小时候那么皮。”

“我猜那是你体内图克血统的影响。没考虑过结婚有个自己的孩子什么的？”

弗罗多觉得自己还不应该进去。

“有弗罗多就够了。”

“不，比尔博，那不是原因。”

“我不知道……”弗罗多躲在墙后，看到他叔叔站起身，走到墙上挂着的那块地图边，“我猜，当你经历了那么多事之后，家庭生活，就变得十分繁琐而无聊了。甘道夫，我想再去看一眼孤山。我真的想去再看一眼。”沉默了一会儿，比尔博转过身说道：“弗罗多洗个手怎么还没回来？”

弗罗多急忙后退了几步，然后装作刚洗完手一般一边在身上擦着手一边走进餐厅。

“用毛巾，你这个脏小子。”比尔博递给弗罗多一块毛巾。弗罗多在上面擦了几下早就干了的手，就坐到桌子边拿起一块香籽蛋糕，一边吃一边好奇地看着甘道夫，而后者与他叔叔都沉默地抽起了烟。

“甘道夫。”下午茶后，比尔博去厨房洗碗了，甘道夫一个人坐在院子里的长椅上抽着烟斗，弗罗多跑过去坐在了他旁边叫道。

“怎么了？可爱的弗罗多？”甘道夫吐了一个烟圈，那烟圈摇摇晃晃地飘了一会儿，竟然变成了蝴蝶的形状。弗罗多惊讶地瞪大了眼，直到甘道夫又叫了他一声，他才回过神。

“甘道夫，你跟我叔叔一起去的那次冒险，你能给我讲讲吗？”弗罗多渴望地看着甘道夫，“我真的很想听，可叔叔总是不愿意给我讲。”

“好。”甘道夫在椅子扶手上敲了敲烟斗，“你想听什么！”

“我想听矮人王索林的故事！”

“索林。索林是一个不可多得的王者之材，要是他还活着，埃尔波尔说不定会更加繁荣。丹恩的脾气有点太急了。”

“可是我叔叔说他还活着啊。”弗罗多疑惑地问道，他仿佛觉得自己抓到了什么，又好像什么都没懂，“叔叔说他受了重伤，但是被救回来了，成了国王，将国家治理的很好，还娶了漂亮的王后，有一堆孩子。”

甘道夫沉默地抽着烟，半晌没有说话。

“他这么跟你讲的？”

弗罗多老老实实地点了点头，虽然关于王后和孩子那里叔叔并没有明说，但似乎是有暗示的。

“这也算是另一个结局吧。”甘道夫站起身，抖了抖袍子。然后他摸了摸弗罗多的头发，说：“你叔叔是我见过最勇敢最善良的霍比特人，他或许有时候会犯糊涂，但他还是十分勇敢善良。好好陪着他。”

弗罗多有些似懂非懂地点了点头。

他或许没听懂甘道夫的其他话，但最后一句他听懂了。

他没再追问过比尔博那次冒险的事，并且从那以后，每天下午他都会帮着叔叔一起准备下午茶。

弗罗多快要长大了。

THE END


End file.
